Take It Out On Me
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: ONESHOT. JAC. It popped in my mind when the song came on.


Take It Out On Me

_**This is a one-shot. A little story that popped into my brain on one of my commutes to school. It's based on Florida Georgia Line's "Take it Out On Me". It's a rainy night someone shows up at the door. I own nothing.**_

_**Russ/Jo/Mac**_

It's one am, the rain just started picking up in the last twenty minutes or so. Mac was staring out the window, seeing a lot of umbrellas down below, even though it was well after midnight. There was a soft knock at the door pulling Mac from his thoughts. He was just about to go to bed after a long shift, when he heard the knock again.

"Who could that be?" Mac said aloud

Looking through the peephole he saw Jo standing there.

_**What'd he do this time?  
Did he break your heart?  
I can tell you been crying... and baby here you are.  
And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off.**_

"Jo? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry…I just…just didn't know where to go" Jo said tears coming back

"What happened? Where's Russ?"

"That son of a bitch cheated on me! I….I..I caught him. I came home early…." Furry reigniting inside of her

"How bout I go over there and teach him a lesson? Cause I will…right now!" Mac said fuming

"No. Just this" Jo said grabbing Mac's face and kissing him hard.

_**Take it out on me.  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.  
You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take...**___

Jo stopped Mac as soon as her back hit the wall.

"I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry!" She said as she ran out of Mac's place.

TWO NIGHTS LATER

12:30am read on Mac's clock when the knock came again. This time Jo was sporting a split lip and partial black eye.

"What the hell?! Jo! What happened?"

"Russ…" She whispered

"I'm gonna kill him" Mac said try to move past Jo "Wait I thought you kicked him out?"

"I did. He came back drunk and kicked in my door since I changed the locks. I wasn't prepared for that." Jo said shakily

"Did you hit him back?"

"Ha. Hell yea I hit him back. Kicked him out again. I don't know where he is. It got quiet and I couldn't stand to be in there for another minute." Jo said looking down

_**Take off your coat, and baby come on in.  
Girl, let me help to get back at him.  
And I don't know why you never say goodbye...  
Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,  
I can't wait for you to...**_

Mac walked Jo over to his couch and sat her down.

"Tea or anything?" Mac offered

Jo just shook her head no. Mac sat down next to her.

"You're staying here."

"What? Mac I—"

"No excuses. He can't find you here. He can't do this to you anymore."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you." Jo spoke. She softly leaned on his shoulder. Mac put his arm around her. She smelled it again. His smell. Felt his warmth. This is who she's supposed to be with, meant to be with. Mac would never cheat on her, never even think of hitting her. Jo sat up abruptly staring at Mac.

"What?" Mac said slightly smirking

"Where did you come from? How did I deserve you?" Jo spoke quietly and before Mac could say anything she leaned in again and put her lips on his.

_**Take it out on me.  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.**_

Mac pulled away this time. Placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not doing this if you're going to run again. I'm willing to commit if you are."

"I'm not going anywhere. I feel safe in your arms. It just feels….right. This feels like home."

Their lips met halfway.

_**Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be.  
Baby, so now that you're ready...**_

Mac laid there watching Jo sleep peacefully. She didn't break any laws, she didn't make mistakes, and do anything stupid. She took it out on him, and boy did she take it out on him. He vowed to always be her shoulder no matter what. Seeing the split lip and partial black eye angered him. Quietly getting out of bed he left her a note saying he went for a run. He had a mission.

Mac was right. Russ went back to Jo's place.

The knock on the door made Russ think Jo came back. "Look Babe I'm so sorry" he said opening the door. Instead of Jo he was met with Mac's fist.

_**Take it out on me.  
You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take...**_

The past few nights ran through Mac's mind as he watched Russ stand back up. He noticed the cut near his eye Jo must have inflicted on him.

"What the hell Taylor?!"

"Touch her again, come near again, and I will make it my personal mission to watch you suffer!" Mac growled

_**Take it out on me  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.**_

You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take, take it out on me.

Mac turned to leave but spun back around to hit Russ knocking him out.

"I think you get the message" Mac turned and left. Going back home. Back home to Jo.


End file.
